It may be necessary to test the electrical system of a vehicle-towed trailer, for example so that any non-functioning lights can be replaced. To accomplish the testing, the tow vehicle is usually connected to the trailer. For example, to test the functionality of the brake tights of the trailer, the brake pedal located within the tow vehicle must first be depressed. Therefore, the overall lighting system of a trailer cannot be reliably tested unless a tow vehicle is on hand and the vehicle is connected to the trailer. The present invention features a test cable device for testing the functionality of a trailer electrical system (e.g., for detecting an electrical fault in a trailer). The test cable device does not require that a tow vehicle be used in combination with the trailer.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.